Don't Leave Me
by blackbeltgirl
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village after defitting his brother. All he wants is to tell Sakura that he loves her but he wasn't expecting how much things have change. R


Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.

I am sorry if anything thing is spelled wrong I have a hard time with spelling other wise enjoy.

'Sakura' thought Sasuke

'Sakura' thought Sasuke. He had just beaten his brother Itachi. He finally made it back to the village. This was very hard for him because he was almost half dead. A small distance away Sasuke saw someone who he thought looked like Naruto.

"Naruto" said Sasuke. The figure turned. The person was around 20 years old he was wearing a bright orange outfit; he also had spike blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sauske" yelled Naruto as he ran to Sasuke and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Where is Sakura" asked Sauske

"Man Sauske you look like you have been through hell and back, we better get you some help" said Naruto as he started to help Sauske toward the Hospital.

"Where is Sakura" said Sauske once again. Naruto just sighed 'one track mind' though Naruto.

"I don't know I just got back from a mission" laid Naruto. In truth he just left Sakura at the training grounds. 'Hey if it gets him to the hospital it works' thought Naruto. After they made it to the hospital Tsunade told Naruto to go and get Kakshi and Sakura. Naruto quickly found Kakashi and told him what was up. Kakashi went to the hospital. Naruto went to the training grounds in hopes that Sakura was still there. When he got there he was glad to see that Sakura was still there with Neji.

"Sakura" yelled Naruto as he came down the hill.

"What's up Naruto" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke is back and he is in the hospital, Tsunade told me to come and get you" said Naruto. 'he's back' thought Sakura in total shock. Neji's hand being placed on her shoulder brought her out of her state of shock. She looked up at him.

"Go" was all Neji said. Sakura smiled and took off with Naruto toward the hospital.

"Took you long enough" said Tsunade. Sakura muttered a sorry, Naruto and Kakashi didn't say anything.

"He's going to be fine, he told me that Orochimaru and Itachi are both dead, So I decide that the will rejoin team seven with Naruto, I will have to find you a third member" said Tsunade. Then she left. No one said anything they just stood there.

"I am going to go talk to him" said Naruto suddenly. Sasuke heard the door open and looked to see who had come in. he was really hoping that it was Saukra.

"Hoe do you feel" asked Naruto.

"Better than when you found me" said Sasuke.

"that's good" said Naruto there was a couple of minutes of silence.

"why did you come back" asked Naruto. At first Sasuke didn't say anything.

"why" Naruto asked again.

"for her" said Sasuke. Naruto didn't say anything else he just left the room. The next one to come in was Kakashi.

"Yo" said Kakashi. Sasuke didn't say anything once again.

"just one question" said Kakashi. Sasuke just stared at his former sensei.

"did it make you feel better" asked Kakashi.

"No" said Sasuke. Kakashi just left. Sakura just stood outside the door debating about weather to go in or not.

"Go he needs to see you" said Kakashi as he walked away. Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door. Sasuke turned to see who came in this time. His eyes lit up when he saw that it was Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke" said Sakura. Sasuke was surprised that she dropped the –kun from his name.

"hi" said Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at her. She had changed since the last time that he saw her hair was still short, she was wearing a red shirt with black shorts and black keen high boots.

"I missed you while I was gone" said Sasuke,

"Really" said Sakura,

"Ya" said Sasuke. Sakura just stood there. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"You aren't going to say something" asked Sasuke.

"what do you want me to say" said Sakura.

"I don't know" said Sasuke.

"that's helpful, what did you expect to come back and everything goes back to normal" said Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Did Tsunade-sama tell you about your punishment" asked Sakura. Sasuke just shook his head no.

"She said that you will remain a chunin and you will rejoin team seven" said Sakura. Then she left. Sasuke just started at the door. 'I will at least be able to see you' thought Sasuke. Little did Sasuke know how much things had changed. After a week in the hospital Sasuke was finally let out. Kaskashi told him to meet at the bridge like they use to. Sasuke was the first one to show up like normal. Naruto showed up next. Kakashi actually showed up on time.

"wow kakashi-sensei you are on time" said Naruto

"guys this is you new teammate Hikaru" said Kakashi. The girl was a little shorter then Naruto she had long brown hair, she also had on a black t-shirt and black shorts and ninja sandals. 'what about Sakura' thought Sasuke. Kaskshi noticed the confused look on Sasuke's face. 'just as I thought he doesn't know' thought Kakashi. They left for there mission.

"ok that's it for the day" said Kakashi before disappearing.

"I wonder if Sakura is still at the training grounds" said Naruto before running off. Sasuke didn't say anything he just walked off.

"Sakura-chan" yelled Naruto when he saw Sakura and Neji talking.

"Hi Naruto-kun" said Sakura

"You guys want to get some ramen" asked Naruto

"you are out of money again" said Sakura. Naruto just nodded his head. Sakura sighed and looked at Neji who shrugged

his shoulders.

"I guess so" said Sakura. Naruto started jumping for joy.

"thank you Sakura-chan" said Naruto. The trio started walking towred the ramen stand. They were surprised to see Sasuke at the ramen stand.

"hey teme" said Naruto.

"Don't call me that you dope" said Sasuke

"I am not a dope, you teme" said Naruto

"dope" said Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun if you are just going to fight with Sasuke then there really is no point in us staying is there" said Sakura. Sasuke turned to see what she meant by "us." Then he saw Neji standing extremely close to Sakura. Naruto sat down on the so other side of Sasuke and Sakura sat in between Sasuke and Neji. Sakura was talking to Neji about something. Sasuke couldn't hear because they were whispering. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was yelling for another bowl just as Naruto got his bowl when a messenger came in looking for Neji and Sakura. He handed Neji a folder and left.

"what's up" asked Sakura. Neji looked inside the folder then looked at Sakura

"we have to go" said Neji. Sakura nodded, she gave Naruto money to pay for his ramen, paid for hers and left with Neji.

"what was that about" said Sasuke.

"who knows" said Naruto. Sasuke was once again the first one to show up at the bridge. Sasuke was starting to get worried because he had not seen Sakura in a month. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hikaru were waiting on the bridge for Kakashi to show up. Naruto's face lit up when he saw something in the distance. As the person got closer you could see that they were wearing an abnu uniform. 'why is Naruto getting all excited over an abnu' thought Sasuke. The found that Kakashi was with the abnu.

As the pair got closer you could see that the abnu was a girl and that she had pink hair with brown strikes.

"Sakura-chan" yelled Naruto as he tackled Sakura in a hug.

"hi Naruto-kun" said Sakura.

"Your back" said Naruto

"Yes I am back, I wanted to come meet your new teammate" said Sakura

"Well Sakura this is Hikari" said Kaksahi. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Sakura. 'she is an abun' yelled Sasuke in his mind

"Hi" said Hikari. Sakura smiled at the girl. Naruto started talking about something Sasuke wasn't paying attention 'no wonder Sakura disappeared for a month' thought Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke you ok" asked Naruto.

"Ya I am fine dope, I was just thinking" said Sasuke. Before an argument started Neji appeared.

"I thought that you went home to get some sleep" said Neji.

"I am going I just wanted to say hi" said Sakura. Neji just looked at her

"really" said Neji.

"really" said Sakura. Neji just sighed.

"I promise I was going home after I said hi" said Sakura.

"I am going to hold you to that" said Neji.

"why don't you just walk me home instead of fallowing me" said Sakura. Neji gave this look as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Sakura stated to laugh. Neji glared at her.

"Fine I will walk you home" said Neji with a smirk toward Sasuke. Sasuke glared right back. Sakura and Neji started walking away. Kakashi stood there watching them walk away with a smile.

"they look cute together" said Naruto.

"Ya they do" said Kakashi. 'what?! she doesn't belong to Neji, she belongs to me' thought Saskue. Sasuke just spent the day being fuming over Naruto's and Kakshi's comments. 'why would they say that' thought Sasuke. The more Sasuke thought about it the more it pissed him off. 'you are not going to take her from me Neji' thought Sasuke. Sasuke started to look for Sakura. He checked her house. She wasn't there. The next place he thought to look was the training grounds. When he got there he saw Naruto, Neji, and Sakura Standing there and talking. Neji was standing really close to Sakura, to close for Sasuke's liking.

"Please Sakura-chan" whined Naruto.

"Naruto I all ready told you I don't have any money to pay for ramen" said Sakura. Naruto was about to start whining again.

"hey Naruto don't you have a date with Hinita" said Neji. Naruto didn't say anything he just took off running.

"I really wonder about him sometimes" said Sakura.

"I try not to it only makes my head hurt" said Neji.

"true, anything about a mission" said Sakura. Neji looked at her like she was nuts.

"we just got back from a mission and now you want another one" said Neji.

"Sorry just use to always having something to do" said Sakura.

"you could join me for dinner" said Neji. Sakura just looked at him. Sasuke was up in a tree praying that she would say no.

"sure" said Sakura. Sasuke nearly fell out of the tree he was hiding in. 'why did she say yes, I thought that she loved me' thought Sasuke as he watched the two walk away from the training grounds. Sasuke fallowed the two all through there date. Neji and Sakura were standing outside her house.

"training again tomorrow" asked Neji

"sure I'm not scheduled to work" said Sakura. Neji placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek before leaving. Sakura went inside with a big goofy smile on her face. After Neji was away from Sakura's house.

"come on out Uchiha, I know that you have been fallowing us" said Neji. Sasuke came out of his hiding place. He was glaring at Neji.

"You leave Sakura alone, she's mine" said Sasuke.

"Last I checked you left her" said Neji. Sasuke just glared at him once again.

"If I remember right you knocked her unconces and left her on bench" said Neji

"how do you know about that" said Sasuke a little startled.

"I was the one who found her the next day" said Neji sending a glare at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked at Neji.

"She told me what happened, I told Tsunade and Sakura for the longest time would only talk to me" said Neji. Sasuke once again didn't say anything.

"I helped her pass the chunin exam, we took the jonin exam together, and then the abnu exam, I made captain and she didn't so I asked to have her on my team and made her my second in command, So Uchiha she doesn't belong to you, she is her own person" said Neji. Sasuke yet again had to say anything as Neji walked away. Sasuke went home thinking about what Neji had said.

"why" was all Sasuke could ask himself. Sasuke woke up the next morning and deicide to go talk to Sakura because Kakashi had said there was no training. Sasuke got dress and quickly made his way to the training grounds. When he got there he was glad to find Sakura alone.

"Hi Sakura" said Sasuke as he walked toward her.

"Hi Sasuke" said Sakura. The two stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"what's up" asked Sakura.

"I wanted to say sorry about the night I left" said Sasuke.

"Is that just supposed to make everything all better" asked Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sakura there is something you need to know" said Sasuke.

"What would that be" asked Sakura who was getting pissed.

"You need to know that I love you" said Sasuke. Neji had walked on to the training grounds just as Sasuke confessed his feelings. Sakura started at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Sasuke I don't love you anymore" said Sakura. Sasuke looked like his heart had been ripped out and crushed.

"why" asked Sasuke.

"Feelings change over time and mine changed, I just don't love you anymore" said Sakura. Sasuke just left the training grounds without another word. Neji walked up to Sakura.

"So if you don't love Uchiha who do you love then" said Neji.

"I love you" said Sakura.

"Good cause I love you too" said Neji. Neji then pulled Sakura into a kiss. Sasuke turned around to see Neji kissing Sakura. He was already pissed about Sakura not loving him anymore, seeing Neji kissing Sakura pushed him over the edge. He grabbed a kunai and was ready to go down there and kill Neji when Kakshi stopped him.

"You will only hurt her, just let her be happy" said Kakshi. Sasuke knew that Kakshi was right. 'I hope that you are happy Sakura' thought Sasuke.

THE END

thanks for read please leave me a review I would just love one.


End file.
